Forgotten Demon : It Never Ends
by No. Looking
Summary: "Ini hukumanmu, sebagai ganjaran atas kenakalanmu di Neraka "/"Kenapa kau tinggalkanku, bajingan!"/"Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau mau, nyonya... uang, kedudukan, kecantikan... termasuk orang yang kau cari..."/prolog/berkenan baca dan berkomentar?


'_Bunga dendam'_

_Sebuah 'kekuatan' tak berwujud pengabul keinginan._

_Konon,_

_Ia tumbuh dalam tubuh 'iblis' yang memiliki rasa lapar tak terpuaskan, rasa sakit berkelanjutan._

_Ia lahir dalam kurun waktu ratusan tahun sekali._

_Sekali lahir dan tumbuh,_

_Siapa pun inangnya akan selalu menjadi incaran para iblis di dunia._

_Semua eksistensi menginginkannya._

_Tapi,_

_Ada kalanya ia tidak ingin tumbuh_

_Mengapa?_

_Karena ia tahu,_

_Ia hanyalah sekumpulan nyawa penuh dendam segala tingkat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan_

'_Kekuatan' tak berwujud yang dibuang Tuhan_

_Sosok menyedihkan yang seharusnya membawa sial_

_Tapi ia selalu diinginkan._

_Hanya karena ia memiliki 'kekuatan'_

'_Pengabul keinginan'_

_Ia adalah pembawa sial dan kehancuran bagi inangnya._

"_Jangan biarkan ia kabur!"_

"_WEEEKK! Makhluk bodoh, coba tangkap aku!"_

"_JANGAN BIARKAN PENGACAU NERAKA ITU KABUR!"_

_._

_._

_._

**FORGOTTEN DEMON : IT NEVER ENDS**

Genre : Supernatural , Hurt/Comfort, 'lil bit of Crime

Warning : GJ, OOC, OC sekadar numpang lewat dalambeberapa chapter, typo and miss-typo, alur kecepetan, Perv!Ciel in this chapter, hint CielLizzy later, **SHOUNEN-AI**

Disclaimer : YESS! I DO coughNOTcough OWN KUROSHITSUJI! Toboso Yana own Kuroshitsuji, and I just own this story*cry*.

ZERO/PROLOG : HOMECOMING

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

_._

_._

_._

_Aku percaya kita tak akan pernah terpisah..._

_Kau bahkan selalu mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja_

_Tapi, kenapa?_

_Kau meninggalkanku?_

_._

_._

Angin malam berhembus menggelitik tubuhku. Diriku yang tak lagi anak-anak berdiri dengan angkuhnya di atas sebuah gedung tak terpakai.

"Kota busuk yang tak berubah sama sekali!" ejekku pada kota yang merupakan kota kelahiranku, yang juga kota tempatku menutup mata. London.

Ya... tak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini...

Warnanya...

Cahayanya...

Anginnya...

Bahkan kebusukannya sama sekali tak berubah.

Masih sama dengan London-ku dulu, hanya kini ada sedikit polesan di tiap sudut kota yang dapat dengan mudah kuhancurkan kalau mau.

Angin musim gugur masih setia menghembuskan dirinya ke semua tempat, masih asyik mengayun lembut surai-ku dengan sayang. Langit malam berhias bintang sedikit tertutup oleh kepulan asap dan kabut membuatku sulit menerka ada berapa jumlah benda berkilau itu.

Warna-warni kehidupan dengan pencurian, pemerkosaan, pasar budak, para pejabat kotor, hakim bangsat, prajurit bodoh, polisi naif yang tak tahu apa pun tentang dunia selain atasannya...

Yak, sejauh ini memang tak ada yang berubah selain diriku sendiri.

Aku.

Ya, aku!

Aku yang dulunya seorang bangsawan besar bergelar _"Queen's-watch dog" _kini menjadi bocah biasa namun tak biasa.

_Well_, harus kuakui bahwa aku yang dulu dan aku yang sekarang berbeda 180o. Namaku bahkan berubah dari 'Ciel Phantomhive' menjadi 'Alexaeus Einszehn Ciel Ventus Xelic Phantomhive'. Sulit dieja? Oh, itu salah lidah kalian.

Selain nama, tubuhku tak akan pernah bertambah tua—memang kenapa kalau aku baru menyadarinya?—, keabadian menyelimutiku. Bola mata _Deep-Blue_ milikku telah tergantikan oleh merah darah. _Ruby_. Eksistensiku di alam fana pun berganti dari 'manusia' menjadi 'iblis'.

Aku juga sudah tak bisa merasakan makanan, kecuali jiwa manusia. Lidahku pun kini mampu mengukir kata rayuan yang manis demi mendapatkan makanan. BAH. Cara rendahan yang dulu juga dilakukan oleh-'nya'.

Cara tak elegan yang sama sekali tak cocok untukku.

Dulu, tiap ingin makan aku cukup memanggilnya. Cukup dengan menjetikkan jari dia akan datang dengan senyum mesum dan troli makanan, membawakanku _Gateau Chocolate_ yang—

—tunggu.

Kenapa aku justru mengingatnya?

Si brengsek itu...!

Iblis yang mengkhianatiku...

Sebastian...

...

... kenapa aku memikirkannya?

Oh, ayolah, Ciel... ia hanya kenangan lama bagimu, karena saat ini...

... angin malam kian menari, berdansa dengan helai rambut.

Ujung kemeja yang kukenakan melambai mengikuti arah laksana angin.

Aku tahu... harum kegelapan yang menggelitik indra penciumanku ini menandakan bahwa akan ada salah seorang 'kaum'-ku yang akan datang.

Sepertinya mereka tak akan membiarkanku untuk beristirahat selepas 'pesta'.

Ciel, kau akan mendapatkan tamu yang merepotkan.

"_My, my..._"

DATANG.

"Kalau marah-marah terus nanti keimutanmu hilang, lho." ucap seorang gadis mengejekku. "Aku tidak imut." balasku dingin. Ah, sepertinya gadis ini sengaja memancing kemarahanku dengan mengataiku 'imut'.

"Tapi, kau adalah mainan terbaik sang gagak, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Gadis sial. "Kau juga, mainan terbaik si kupu-kupu itu." ujarku, masih dingin. Kutatap mata gadis itu. Warna batu mirah dan emas penuh kilau.

Gadis ini mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Cara duduk elegan ala bangsawan ia lakukan.

Sunyi.

Aku mau pun dia sama-sama tidak membuka mulut, sampai ia kembali bertanya, "Hmm... apa kau lapar?".

Wajahku memerah. Benar juga, sudah lama aku tidak makan. "Sedikit..." jawabku santai. _Hell Yeah_, aku bukan hanya 'sedikit' lapar, tapi MEMANG LAPAR!

"Nih!" ucapnya seraya melempar sebungkus permen lolipop yang euh... menggoda lidahku. Bungkusnya berwarna putih transparan dengan pita pengikat berwarna biru, tampilan fisik permennya berwarna merah semburat biru dengan tambahan potongan 'sesuatu' berwarna merah darah yang dibekukan. "Ini—"

"Makan sana, aku juga dapat, kok." potongnya seraya menunjukkan sebungkus permen lolipop lain. "... oke..." lalu kubuka bungkus lolipop itu.

Mataku terpaku. Sudah kuduga, ini _bukan permen sembarangan_. Baunya bahkan menelusuri rongga penciumanku.

Tanpa pikir panjang langsung kulahap permen itu. aku benar-benar lapar. Aku bisa merasakannya, permen lolipop ini lumayan untuk mengganjal perut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis yang 'sebangsa' denganku kini, Eida. Tepatnya, Eida Nickson Angelique Vienterenne Crownheart.

"Tidak buruk," jeda, "lumayan. Siapa yang mendapatkannya?" tanyaku balik. "Aku, mumpung pemiliknya lewat, jadi kuambil saja!" jawabnya ringan. Huh. Kucing pencuri.

"Rasa kebohongan ini cukup kuat... asin." ucapku lirih. "Rasa pengkhianatan ini lumayan... manis." tambahnya.

Aku tahu siapa yang mengemasnya dalam bentuk lolipop ini.

"Kupu-kupu peliharaanmu baik sekali, ya, mau mengolahnya menjadi permen lolipop. Jiwa yang rasanya tidak buruk."

Ya. Aku sudah bilang kalau permen ini _bukan permen biasa_, 'kan? Tepatnya, jiwa manusia yang dikemas dalam bentuk permen. Hah.

"Darahnya cukup enak... iya, 'kan?" tanya Eida. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya ia menanyakan pendapatku. "Ya."

Dasar, _Crimson Butterfly_ itu. hebat juga membentuknya menjadi permen berwarna merah dan biru, dengan _topping_ darah yang dibekukan dan dibentuk menjadi serpihan kecil, serta penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi. Tentu, rasa terbaik berasal dari 'kemarahan' dan 'dendam'. Lezat.

Bungkus permennya terbuat dari tetesan air mata yang dibekukan dengan rasa 'kebencian', dan pita pengikat bungkus terbuat dari benang takdir yang berisi 'kekosongan'. Batang permen terbuat dari kristal 'kesedihan', bercampur menjadi satu dengan 'pengkhianatan'. Ketiganya juga bisa dimakan. Enak.

"_Well then_, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini malam-malam? Sudah jam 8, lho. Tak baik seorang bocah tidur terlalu larut!" ucapnya membuka pembicaraan setelah ia selesai memakan lolipopnya. Oke, kata 'bocah' barusan menyakiti hatiku.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya mendengus kesal seraya menikmati lolipop yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ha ha~ pantas saja Lau gemas denganmu!" tawanya riang. Huh? Lau? Lau Tao?

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku setelah permenku—serta pembungkusnya—habis kumakan. "YA! Ia boneka Asia yang licik. Tapi di situlah asyiknya memainkannya! Dulu ia adalah salah satu dari rekan bisnisku!" jelasnya masih dengan nada ceria.

"Tak kusangka kalian pernah berhubungan..." desisku. Jelas saja, Lau Tao, salah satu 'pion catur' dalam kehidupanku DULU yang pernah sekali mengkhianatiku ternyata saling mengenal dengan Eida, satu-satunya iblis dengan latar belakang sama denganku. Sifat Lau memang licik, tapi seperti kata Eida. Ia asyik untuk dimainkan.

"... sesama kaum licik memang menyebalkan..." tambahku; masih mendesis. "Oh, Ciel sayang, aku tidak seperti yang kau maksud, lho~!" uh-oh. Sepertinya ia mendengarnya.

"Lau juga salah satu 'pion'-ku, lho, jadi, 'Raja'-nya tidak hanya kamu, Cielly! Dan... kuakui ia licik, tapi mudah mengontrolnya dengan melemparkan uang ke wajahnya." belanya pajang lebar. Aku tak mempedulikan caranya memanggilku—walau sesungguhnya aku sangat benci panggilan itu.

"Kau pernah melakukannya?" tanyaku setelah mendengar bagian 'melemparkan uang ke wajahnya'.

"Pernah, sekali. Habis ia terlalu banyak main-main dengan 'tikus' walau tidak menghabiskan modal yang kusiapkan, sih..."

Hah. Majikan dan peliharaan memang sama saja. "Tapi setidaknya aku tak pernah ia khianati." tambahnya membaca pikiran—EEHH?!

"Kami memang cocok satu sama lain, kok~ tapi bukan berarti kami sama persis dalam menjalankan bisnis! HAHA! _Poor Ciel~_! Makan tuh dikhianati!"

_Shit_!_ Crap_! _Slap me_. Keparat ituuu!

Aku sudah menahan tanganku untuk tak meninjukannya ke arah gadis pemilik kupu-kupu ini. Dasar!

"Hei, Ciel, bagaimana perasaanmu ditingal Sebastian?"

_**DEG**__!_

Apa maksudnya?!

Raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit aneh, entah kenapa, aku merasa harus memutuskan pembicaraan sampai sini saja.

"Hei, Ci—" "Kau akan tahu jika merasakannya." potongku cepat. Sial. Ia malah mengingatkanku pada _Bastard Butler_ itu!

Ia terdiam. Ekspresinya yang selalu sulit ditebak memperkeruh suasana.

Sunyi.

Hei, aku sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi begini, tapi, kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman?

Hening.

Aku lebih suka menumpahkan segelas _Wine_ di atas kepalaku jika itu dapat membebaskanku dari keheningan ini.

Sepi.

Oke, aku sudah tak ta—

"Lihat itu!"

—han... eh?

"Ciel-Ciel, lihat di bawah sana!" pinta Eida seraya tersenyum manis. Ia menunjuk ke arah 2 orang wanita di bawah sana. Dua wanita yang jelas bahwa mereka adalah ibu dan anak bangsawan tengah berjalan menyusuri area pertokoan London menuju sebuah kereta kuda yang berhenti di ujung jalan. Keduanya memakai gaun berwarna biru kelam dan merah darah yang cantik dengan segera menaiki kereta tersebut, lalu pergi. Tapi, dari jauh pun mantel pembungkus tubuh langsing mereka tetap terlihat, menambah kesan _Smexy_.

Seksi.

Kata yang jarang kuucapkan. Bahkan lekuk tubuh Elizabeth konon tidak seindah itu.

Seksi.

Kata yang akan membuat kaum Hawa merona wajahnya. Wanita selalu ingin tampil demikian, mengundang 'selera' para pria.

Seksi.

Ya, keduanya memang seksi. Badan langsing yang indah bak gitar Spanyol penaik libido.

Seksi.

...

HEI! AKU BUKAN ORANG MESUM!

... sial, wajahku memerah.

"... ?... memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku menyembunyikan kegugupan. Ia hanya tertawa. "Perhatikan warna auranya, Ciel-_Bunny_! Mentang-mentang sudah dewasa, jangan hanya melihat lekuk tubuh mereka!" sungguh, setelah ini semua selesai, aku akan membunuhnya. "Aura?"

Aku memperhatikan warna aura mereka dengan seksama. Aah, betapa indahnya tubuh—**BUKAANN**! Yang diperhatikan cukup warna auranya saja!

Warna aura dua wanita itu aneh.

Sekilas warnanya indah. Suci.

Tapi semakin dilihat...

... warna kegelapan menyelimuti mereka.

_**DEG**__!_

Aku tahu warna kegelapan milik siapa itu. warna sekelam itu... hanya miliknya.

Ya, miliknya!

"Apa anda sudah paham?" terdengar suara elegan khas wanita dewasa. Aku menoleh perlahan.

Oke, semoga aku hanya bermimpi. Ya, bermimpi! Tidak mungkin aku bertemu dengan dua orang merepotkan dalam sehari yang seharusnya menjadi hari reuni yang paling menyebalkan!

"Tuan Ciel, Saya harap anda sudah paham."

_**BLOODY HELL**_.

Suara milik _Crimson Butterfly_... suara milik iblis setengah malaikat pengkhianat Tuhan... satu-satunya pelayan setia Eida...

Sherry.

Tch.

Hades benar-benar sialan!

"Aah, aku paham. Lantas?"

Sherry tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Mari, Saya antarkan anda menuju tempat yang bagus."

Aku terdiam. Sejujurnya, aku ragu. Tapi, tak masalah. "Antar aku." pintaku angkuh. Dengan segera wanita satu ini mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan elegan dan membawaku meniti udara, menuju tempat yang jauh berbeda dari tempatku duduk semula.

Pemandangan di bawah tidak begitu menarik. Membosankan seperti biasanya.

Pepohonan berbau busuk, manusia-manusia kotor, kereta kuda yang lebih mirip kereta pengangkut mayat, binatang-binatang pendendam, serta bangunan yang merana.

... aku tak mengerti selera manusia saat ini.

Kami berhenti di atas sebuah gedung opera. "Kenapa berhent—"

Sebelum ucapanku selesai, ia meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirku.

Hah?

Ia menyuruhku diam?

Sherry tetap memajang senyum menyebalkannya, lalu menunjuk pelan ke arah kereta kuda yang baru saja berhenti. Aku menatap jenuh ke arah kereta itu.

"Hei, itu hanya kereta biasa, _git_. Kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk melihat kendaraan itu saja?" tanyaku seraya memutar bola mata. Sherry tersenyum. "Yang saya maksud adalah penumpangnya."

Hm?

Penumpang?

Tiba-tiba, terasa aura gelap pekat yang menyeruak di antara aura manusia. Aura kuat yang penuh dendam, segera menarik perhatianku untuk menengok pemiliknya.

Aah...

Sepertinya ini yang disebut 'kutukan'.

Bola mataku melebar, tubuhku sontak kaku. Wajahku memucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Dia di sana, Ciel. _Dia di sana_.

Sherry tersenyum—coret—menyeringai kejam terhadapku. Di sampingnya, sang majikan dengan angkuh memangku kedua tangannya. Entah datang dari mana ia.

"Kau memang anak baik, Sherry. Kau mau mencarikan informasi mengenai 'dirinya'." ucap Eida dengan senyum nakalnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa pun perintah anda."

Eida melangkahkan kakinya menuju diriku yang masih terkejut, ia memunculkan sebuah bunga tulip berwarna hitam kelam semburat merah.

Berhenti.

"Hei, Ciel, kau tak boleh melamun, lho~" ucapnya nakal di telingaku. Ia menggenggam erat pundak kecilku lalu meremasnya. Sayang, aku tak kesakitan.

Kumohon, hentikan.

"Kau tahu? Mencari informasi mengenai mereka itu sulit~ kau harus membayarnya~" ia mulai memelukku dari belakang dan menyelipkan bunga tulip di saku jas-ku.

Ini hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi semata dan ketika aku bangun aku berada di Neraka bangsat itu.

"Dan ia benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang~" ia meniup telingaku.

HENTIKAN!

"Katakan saja apa maksud kalian sebenarnya!" bentakku kasar seraya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Eida. Mereka tersenyum.

"Maksud kami—"

"—ya?"

Mereka tertawa. Sungguh VULGAR.

"Mudah, kok, cukup berikan kami 'bunga dendam' dalam tubuhnya!" Eida memeluk lengan kananku, "Dan kami meminta anda melakukannya sebagai kompensasi atas tindakan anda mengacaukan Neraka beberapa waktu yang lalu." Sherry menarik tangan kiriku.

Saat itulah aku sadar. Mereka—!

"Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana wujud 'bunga dendam' itu sendiri!" tolakku mati-matian. Eida tersenyum. "Sejak awal 'bunga dendam' itu tidak memiliki wujud, Ciel!"

Hah? Aku makin bingung.

"'_Bloemen' vrij zeldzaam dat zijn vorm niet bekend is, zondig prachtige 'bloem' jinxed geboren honderden jaren.*_" senandung Eida pelan.

"_Fetch onze 'belang' dat, als compensatie voor je doet, mijn slechte jongen onruststoker hel.**_" sambung Sherry dengan suara yang merdu.

Oke, mereka menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang merepotkan, dan tugas itu sangat TIDAK KEREN!

"Aku mengacaukan tempat brengsek itu karena tempat itu penuh dengan ketidak-asyikan!" belaku pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya ini balasan akibat tindakanku menghancurkan beberapa bagian Neraka, melepaskan banyak iblis serta malaikat yang ditahan di sana, mengacaukan sistem tempat panas itu beberapa waktu lalu sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak bisa, Ciel~ _poena poenae, ultricies ultricies est. Neque tu defendis te tua facta sunt, quin etiam praeclara curatur.***_" SIAL.

"Tch... tapi kenapa harus dia?!" tunjukku pada seorang pria berambut hitam di bawah sana.

"Habis, tanda-tanda 'bunga dendam' hanya muncul di dekatnya~ kau, 'kan akrab dengannya, jadi tolong ambilkan~!" rengek Eida. Ia melihat ke arah lelaki yang tadi kutunjuk.

"Ap—"

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, _Meneer**** _Ciel. _Auf wiedersehen.*****_" pamit Shery diiringi hembusan angin malam.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali.

Sial.

Mereka kabur.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas tabung air yang besar, melihat panorama di bawah sana.

Laki-laki yang dimaksud dua orang itu masih disana, bercanda dengan keluarganya.

"Ayah! Nanti aku mau duduk di samping ayah!" pinta seorang anak gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu kulihat dengan ibunya. "Hei, kita semua pasti duduk berdampingan, kok!" jawab pria itu sembari tertawa renyah.

"Ayahmu benar, sayang. Ayo kita masuk!" timpal wanita-yang-benar-dugaanku-memang-ibunya tersebut. Mereka tertawa riang dan memasuki gedung opera bersamaan.

Keluarga itu terlihat harmonis...

Tidak.

Mestinya, keluarga itu aku yang—

... yang...

... dalam sunyi, aku menatap hambar pemandangan di depan mataku.

Sakit.

Aku tidak terima.

Sungguh, aku tak menyadari air mataku menetes perlahan.

"... kenapa...?"

Setetes, dua tetes. Jatuh.

"... kenapa?"

Aku menunduk, menangkupkan wajah pada telapak tangan.

"... kenapa kau mengkhianatiku...?"

Sepintas, imej seorang pemuda bermata merah darah berambut hitam belah tengah menaungi pikiranku.

"... apa kau bosan padaku...?"

Langit bergemuruh, mengeluarkan suara mengerikan menemani malamku.

"... apa kau membenciku...?"

Setitik air jatuh dari langit. Lama-kelamaan, hujan mengguyur kota ini.

"... kenapa kau mengkhianatiku...?"

Hujan menyamarkan air mataku, seolah mengizinkanku tuk menghabiskan persediaan air di mataku.

"... ternyata kau memang pembohong, brengsek. Kau memang PEMBOHONG!"

Kilat petir sahut-menyahut seakan menyetujui ucapanku.

"KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK!"

Bayangan pemuda tadi menghantui pikiranku sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan wajah yang sedikit berbeda.

Ya, wajah pria berkeluarga tadi.

"KAU BRENGSEK, SEBASTIAN!"

Ya, Sebastian, orang yang ternyata harus kubunuh. Ia sudah menjalin kehidupan rumah tangga dengan mantan tunanganku dan ironisnya, mereka telah memiliki anak.

"_**BLOODY**__**GIT**_**!**"

... yang sesungguhnya, adalah orang yang paling kucintai...

_**Delete or To Be Continued?**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

*'Bloemen' vrij zeldzaam dat vijn vorm niet bekend is, zondig prachtige 'bloem' jinxed geboren honderden jaren—'bunga' cantik langka yang tidak diketahui wujudnya, 'bunga' indah penuh dosa pembawa sial yang lahir ratusan tahun sekali. (Dutch)

**Fetch onze 'belang' dat, als compensatie voor je doet, mijn slechte jongen onruststoker hel—ambilkan kami 'bunga' itu, sebagai kompensasi atas ulahmu, wahai anak nakal pengacau neraka. (Dutch)

***Poena poenae, ultricies ultricies est. Neque tu deendis te tua facta sunt, quin etiam praeclara curatur—hukuman adalah hukuman, dan kompensasi adalah kompensasi. Janganlah kau membela diri, walau harus kuakui tindakanmu itu suatu suguhan yang menarik. (Latin)

****Meneer—tuan. (Dutch)

*****Auf wiedersehen—sampai jumpa. (German)

**A/N : **Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam, saudara-saudara. Dengan Zwart berbicara.

Nah, ini adalah FF Supernatural pertama, dan yang menjadi inti cerita adalah apa yang disebut 'bunga dendam' tadi. Apa ada yang masih tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya?

Oh, ya, ini masih prolog, belum chapter 1. Jika ingin memberi saran atau kritikan, silahkan. Sebaiknya ini lanjut atau tidak? Jika ada 2 orang reviewer yang meminta lanjut, maka akan Saya lanjutkan.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang harus dibunuh Ciel demi mendapatkan 'bunga dendam' itu? Hehe... pasti banyak yang sudah menebak...

Sekian, mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih, _God bless_ _us_.

_**NO FLAME AND SILENT READERS.**_


End file.
